Infrared heater systems may include infrared heat lamp(s) configured to emit infrared radiation, which, in turn, may be used as a deliberate heating source. For example, an infrared heater system may be used to cook and/or heat food and may also be used in industrial manufacturing processes, including, but not limited to curing of coatings, forming of plastics, annealing, plastic welding, and print drying. Additionally, an infrared heater system may be used to heat a surrounding environment, such as one's home or office.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a prior art infrared heat lamp, such as one commercially available in the United States from Osram Sylvania Inc. under the designation “J168” rated 500 W 115V and used in portable heaters marketed by the company EdenPURE®. FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of the prior art infrared heat tamp of FIG. 1 in an assembled state. The infrared heat lamp 100 includes an outer tubular member 102 and a coiled heating element 104 disposed within the outer tubular member 102. The coiled heating element 104 includes a first terminal end 106 and a second terminal end 108. The coiled heating element 104 is wound about an inner tubular member 110, wherein at least a portion of the second terminal end 108 is disposed within the inner tubular member 110 and insulated from other portions of the heat element 104.
The coiled heating element 104 and the inner tubular member 110 are disposed within the outer tubular member 102, whereby the outer tubular member 102 serves as an insulator for the coiled heating element 104. When in operation, an electric current passes through the coiled heating element 104 by way of the first and second terminal ends 106, 108, thereby heating and causing the heating element 104 to emit infrared radiation, whereby the infrared heat lamp 100 may be used as a heating source in a heater system.
As shown, a first end of the outer tubular member 102 is sealed with a first end cap 112 and a second opposing end of the outer tubular member 102 is sealed with a second end cap 114. The first and second end caps 112, 114 are generally secured to the outer tubular member 102 by way of an adhesive, such as an adhesive cement for bonding/joining the components to one another. However, use of an adhesive as a means of coupling components of the infrared heat lamp 100 to one another may present some disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, some current heat lamps have adherence issues, wherein the adhesive bond between components is insufficient and may not be able withstand operating parameters of the heat lamps, such as, for example, high temperatures. The insufficient bonding between components may result in the detachment of components from one another, which may ultimately pose a risk of damage to the components as well as fire hazard during use.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference should be made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.